walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice in Wonderland
Alice in Wonderland is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 1987. It got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 3rd April 1989, 10th September 1990, 10th February 1992 and 9th May 1994. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 30th October 1995. Description "In the hands of Disney’s extraordinary animation artists, Lewis Carroll’s immortal literary classic comes to life like never before! The surprises being when a daydreaming Alice encounters a White Rabbit who is frantically running late. She chases him and falls in the magical, madcap world of Wonderland with its kaleidoscope of off-the-wall characters - including Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Cheshire Cat and the manic Mad Hatter, who invites her to a memorable tea party! The crowning confrontation begins when Alice meets the notorious Queen of Hearts and her enchanted deck of playing cards. Filled with fantasy and topsy-turvy fun, Alice in Wonderland is teeming with spectacular songs and astounding animation in the highest Disney tradition!’ Cast * Kathryn Beaumont/PNSN 018876 as Alice * Ed Wynn/V.D.C D23098 as Mad Hatter * Jerry Colonna/S.V.F 7211 as March Hare * Richard Haydn as Caterpillar * Sterling Holloway/PNSN 018884 as Cheshire Cat * Verna Felton as Queen of Hearts * J. Pat O'Malley as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, The Walrus and the Carpenter * Bill Thompson as White Rabbit and Pat the Dodo * Heather Angel as Alice's older sister * Joseph Kearns as The Doorknob * Larry Grey as Bill the Lizard * Queenie Leonard as A Bird in a Tree * Dink Trout as King of Hearts * Doris Lloyd as The Rose * Jimmy MacDonald as The Dormouse * The Mellomen (Thurl Ravenscroft, Bill Lee, Max Smith, and Bob Hamlin) as Card Painters * Don Barclay as Other Cards * J. Pat O'Malley/V.D.C D23098 as the Curious Oysters * Larry Grey as Card Painter * Queenie Leonard as Snooty Flower * Jimmy MacDonald and Pinto Colvig as Flamingos * Norma Zimmer as White Rose * Marni Nixon as Singing Flowers * Lucille Bliss as Sunflower and Tulips * Tommy Luske as Young Pansy Trivia Trailers and info 1989 Re-release Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from 1989 from clips of "Sleeping Beauty", "Robin Hood", "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Alice in Wonderland", "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs" and "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers". 1990 Re-release Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1990 with clips of "Lady and the Tramp", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Mary Poppins", "Donald Duck in Mathmagicland", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities", "DuckTales", "Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers" and "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". 1992 Re-release Opening # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". Closing # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) 1994 Re-release # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) 1995 Re-release Opening # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Closing # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996)". # Mickey's Fun Songs with clips of "Let's Go to the Circus" and "Campout at Walt Disney World". Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:BBFC U Category:1990's VHS Releases Category:1980's VHS Releases